


baby, please come home

by moonshinewolf24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinewolf24/pseuds/moonshinewolf24
Summary: in which everything is practically the same, except the supernatural world in their lives. also, Stiles' mother died when he was 18.





	

The lights were flickering as hazel eyes watched them intensely. Lydia had just finished helping her best friend's dad setting up the christmas decorations, and the whole room was dark, the only faint lights present were the tree's lights and the small flames in the fireplace. Though she wasn't very fond of the dark, it soothed her having the lights out. Ever since she had stepped inside that house around two hours before, her first instinct was to find Stiles, only to remind herself that he was nowhere in sight which caused her a bigger disappointment than she cared to admit. So as she sat in the couch and observed the tree in front of her, she thought of how much she missed that boy but had no way to confess it considering she wasn't the only one missing him, and it'd have sounded selfish if she whined about her broken heart when his dad was clearly in a much worse place.

Three years ago, Claudia Stilinski died. One year later, her son chose to leave his life behind and abandoned everything he had but not without leaving a mere note in the fridge, asking his father not to try to find him. Obviously, as a dad, John really did try to respect his son's wishes but it didn't take long until the urge was too strong and he found himself looking for his boy in every place he could think of. Eventually, and with the strawberry blonde's help, he found out his kid had been travelling around through Europe. Wanting nothing more than to believe that Stiles would be okay, and with a lot of effort from the girl to convince him not to do anything, the older man found himself waiting patiently as days, weeks, months and eventually years had passed by. It had been now around 2 years since he left, and they were all expecting the boy to come back around Christmas, considering that had been the young brunette's decision. They knew that by the letter Lydia had received around two weeks before she helped the Sheriff putting up the tree. And that was it, John decided that having everything prepared to welcome his son was exactly what the both of them needed. The Stilinski family had been broken not so long ago, and everyone expected it to grow together once again at some point. So they waited, in hopes that would be enough, - because in reality, what else could they do but wait? Stiles was very clear when he left without any kind of warning, and stayed away without even trying to let anyone know how he had been for the past two years. And so she watched every corner of that familiar house, remembering every laugh and smile she had shared with her best friend during most of their lives, and for a second she wished she could have it all back but that wasn't wise, was it? After all, he had lost his mother and nothing could ever make that better. Certainly not her, since he had been in love with her for so long, and if she had ever noticed it, she didn't show it. Maybe the life he once led was too much, and definitely too sad, for him to keep up with it, so he left. That didn't help, and therefore she quickly pushed all that to the back of her mind.

"Here you go..." John murmured as he handed a mug of hot chocolate to the young girl while holding his own in the other hand. Her only response was only a weak smile at first, until she took a sip of what was one of Stiles' favourite things in the whole world, and once again memories came rushing back to her, and she found herself wanting to wept a little more.

"Do you think he will like it?" She spoke in a quiet whisper, almost too quiet and if the only sound surrounding them wasn't the fire cracking, the sheriff was certain he wouldn't have heard her, much less noticed the insecurity in her voice. It was unlike Lydia being insecure, she had always been one of the toughest people Stiles knew, and though she had tried to be seen as the dumb popular girl for a long time, he had known the real Lydia, and if there was anything that didn't describe her, that would surely be insecurity. However, ever since that boy, her boy, left, she had been scared, incredibly sad, sometimes even weak, and definitely, - with no doubt, - insecure. And so John's lips curled fondly, a touch of sadness in that smile as well, as he brought his cup upwards to his mouth and took a small sip as he watched the fire and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sure he will." But he lied, and Lydia knew he lied, and she wouldn't dare to say anything about it, but she knew, and it hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after midnight there was a knock at the front door, and the older Stilinski's brows shot up in expectation and surprise as he rose from his seat and rushed towards where the sound was coming from. Lydia had been asleep for over an hour in Stiles' bed, and the man wasn't strong enough to either force her to stay up with him or wake her up right when someone was on the other side of the door. Maybe it wasn't who they expected it to be, maybe it was nothing, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to see the look of disappointment in that young, pretty face of hers once more. So he merely forced himself to walk towards the door, hoping it was his son waiting for him to open it. And it was. It was Stiles.

"Son." He murmured happily as he took a few steps back in order to let him in. The boy looked.. different. But he wasn't different, he just had been gone for too long. Still, he seemed taller. Physically stronger. His hair was hidden under a beanie, but as soon as he removed his gloves, to remove the piece of clothing that was covering his head from the cold, John could see that his dark hair was slightly longer. He was also shivering, and so the father didn't take long closing the door behind him, but only after noticing snow covered the road and so that was enough of explanation for the fact his teeth kept chattering and he refused to take off his coat. That didn't matter, because the boy was home, and his father quickly embraced him. And though he didn't reciprocate that hug at first, it still made the sheriff feel better when he realised that was real, it was happening, - his little boy was back home.

"Hi, dad.." Stiles muttered hoarsely as he threw his arms around his father's torso and hugged him just as tight. Not wanting to let himself be weak again, he did his best to swallow a whimper and hold back tears. After a while, he finally pushed himself backwards and took a long look at the man who had done literally everything for him, and yet he chose to leave him. "You look.. good." Using that last word, the male refused to notice the fact that his dad looked the same, and that was the reason why he escaped in the first place. The last thing he wanted was to storm out that door once again, and disappear for a while longer.

"Come, you need to warm up." His father refused to let his tears slip free as well as he led the boy into the living room so they could both sit near the fireplace, and hopefully warm themselves.

As he undid the buttons of his coat, Stiles kept glaring at his feet until they finally stepped in the other room and he noticed the christmas tree next to the fireplace, the lights twinkling as they did before, when Lydia was watching them, and he found himself stopping by the door, not being able to walk any further into the room and towards the only thing that could stop him from shaking uncontrollably.

"What the hell is that?" He rasped, - his voice sounding harsher than he intended, - as he lifted one of his slender fingers and pointed at the decorations. "Is that some kind of-of, I don't know, joke?" That last word was emphasised with a growl as his father widened his eyes at him. Although he already expected the boy to react like that, he couldn't help but wish he was different by then. "Seriously, dad, what the hell is that? Mom died, and-"

"Lydia did that for you." The older man cut him off before it was too late, and Stiles would end up saying something he'd regret. "I helped, it was actually my decision, but she did that for you. And I know your mom died, I know. I was there, remember?"

"Were you?" He spat. "Were you there as I was? Did you feel the loss? If so, what were you thinking? Mom's dead, and you go around putting up christmas decorations?"

"Stiles!" Heavy sighs were heard as both Stilinski men stared at one another, and not having any grip of himself, the sheriff spoke as harshly. "Yes, yes! I was there. I saw it all happening right in front of me, and while you were too busy running away from your problems I was here, mourning your mother!"

"And you think I didn't feel the loss as much you did?"

"You might have, but that is not the point. I was here, while you were there. While you were God knows where, doing God knows what. I was here. And I didn't only lose my wife, I also lost my son. At a certain point, I didn't only grive over your mother, I also mourned my son. My son," He snarled. "who wasn't dead, but wasn't here for his father either. So yes, mom is dead and I decorated the whole house. How stupid am I, uh, Stiles? How inconsiderate of your feelings am I?"

"Apparently, you're as stupid and inconsiderate as someone can get." Stiles grumbled, no longer in control of his words as he roughly stepped towards the tree, ready to dismount it until a familiar voice filled his ears. A familiar voice he had missed for so long, and so much. 

"Stiles..." Lydia whispered as carefully as she could, and he quickly turned away from the tree to face her. She stood quietly at the door as memories and deep emotions flashed through those beautiful amber eyes she hadn't seen in too long, and only when he released a choked gasp, did she actually walk towards him, only to be stopped in the middle of the way as he rushed to her and instantly took her in his arms. A sob was heard and none of them knew from who it came, and before any of them could stop it, the girl's legs gave out and they both fell on their knees on the cold ground. "Stiles," She repeated as her fingers found their way into smooth hair at the back of his neck, and as he cried quietly in his hair, she looked up at the sheriff only to receive a quick nod from the man once he chose to step aside and leave them be. "it's okay." She murmured, "it's okay, let's go to bed."

The boy didn't fight back, there was no point in fighting back, and leaving all those decorations that were only good to madden him behind, he quickly brought himself and his friend to their feet and walked with her towards his room, - or was it old room? He had had a lot of rooms ever since he left. And as she sat quietly on the bed, - his bed, - he changed his clothes into something a lot more comfortable and slipped under the covers, pulling her with him before she'd have second thoughts and escape through the door. Little did he know that she didn't plan on going anywhere, not at that moment, not after waiting for him for such a long time. Because missing him no longer mattered to her, not when pain filled those eyes that were full of passion and hope once before. She couldn't leave him at the mercy of his weak mind and expect him to find his way out of his darkness. Not when he had two years to fight it and wasn't able to.

"Out of-of all people," He husked, gulping hardly as heavy tears slipped free and he had this salty taste in his mouth. It was hard to remember when it had been the last time he cried, and he wished he wouldn't, - he wished he could forget all about it. "you were the one I missed the most." That was certainly something she did **not** expect. Not after the way he treated his father, not after he found out it had been her who decorated the whole house accordingly to that specific time of the year. "I-I mean, I missed everyone. I clearly missed  **her** ," She quickly swallowed her own sobs, but still cried silently as she buried her fingers in his hair, as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on the top his head, - his head that had been carefully laid between her breasts. "but you," And for some reason, that made him laugh. A soft joyful laugh she hadn't heard in a while, one she felt like she wouldn't be able to listen to ever again. "God, how I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered, her lips formed a sad smile. 

"I **loved** you." That, - the truth she had longed for, for so long, but never got it since he had been gone. He finally let himself admit his feelings for her, and though he used the word **loved** and not _love_ broke her already broken heart, she still smiled at it. "So, so much."

"I love you." She admitted silently, knowing that could never heal him but at least it was out there. "So, so much." And before she had time to process things, cold wet lips were covering her own, kissing her so carefully as if he feared she'd break. But, still, she kissed him back, tasting his tears in his mouth, as she laced his legs with her own while pulling him as close as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came sooner than both expected, and as they slipped off the bed, none of them talking about what happened the night before, Lydia made her way into the kitchen as Stiles stepped into the living room and noticed the decorations were gone. He felt guitly, - he was actually guilty, and staring down at the card boxes, a soft sigh escaped his lips. He crouched down in front of them, and started to open them to take everything out once more. Still, he didn't have time to do anything since his friend was quickly beside him with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"He took them all out?" She asked, not sounding surprised.

"Yeah..." Came out as a whisper from the boy as he got up once again and took one of the cups from the strawberry blonde. "Will you help me?"

Lydia gave him a dirty look, one that he had missed during that whole time he was off doing things that didn't matter, and before he could get to pleading, she was quick to agree after placing down her cup that was already half empty. Though she wasn't sure that was the best decision, considering the last thing she wanted was to have both men fighting over something as small as that, she wasn't able to deny the only thing Stiles had asked her so far. No, that would have been selfish, and just like she was able to stop anything from happening before, she would be able to do the exact same thing if necessary.

They got to work as quick as possible and had everything done in less than half an hour. Honestly, it had taken her longer the day before when the sheriff had come up with the idea of putting up the christmas decorations. He was indeed the one making that one decision, but that didn't mean he helped. He couldn't, and she didn't blame him for that. Yet, it was a lot faster with Stiles helping her, especially because she was sure he didn't want his father to wake up without having everything prepared. Perhaps that was his way to apologise, since words were definitely not his strong suit anymore.

"Do you want to be in charge of the star?" He asked carefully, to which Lydia found herself chuckling.

"No, I was in charge of it yesterday. It's your turn today."

He didn't even insist, wanting to do it himself. And once he placed it on the crown of the tree, he took a long look at it and smiled sadly. Unconsciouly, as the following words escaped his lips, he reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Merry Christmas, mom." 


End file.
